neils_natterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracer
Tracer is a Natter user who is known for being everyone's friend and offering support to anyone in need. She's also super cute, and lives by a very punk rock standard. Early Life Chloe grew up in a white middle class family that taught her to bottle up her emotions and do everything she was told. This was a real clash with her personality, so she started to fall apart at around the end of her middle school years. She failed classes every year in high school, and eventually dropped out. During this time, Chloe met many new people that showed her new aspects of herself. She came to terms with her personality, gender identity, and history of abuse during her Junior year. Also during this time, her girlfriend attempted suicide, causing her to give in to depression too. As her girlfriend got better, Chloe got worse, as she began to self harm, drink hard liquor, and make impulsive relationship decisions. During this time, she had made numerous suicide attempts, but only the last one was noticed, and she was taken to a hospital and sent to residential treatment for what would be discovered to be Borderline Personally Disorder. After five months in treatment, she returned home to realize she still had more work to do to find happiness. After a short time of having been at home living with her dad, she smoked what she thought was a cigarette but turned out to be a joint that was laced with meth. After a 911 call and a few hours in an emergency room, Chloe was kicked out of her father's house. For a few nights her dad paid for a hotel room, but afterward she stayed at friend's houses and a cheap men's flop house for about a month. After her mom found out what conditions Chloe was living in, they cleared out a space for Chloe to stay with her mom, where she currently resides. For about a year, Chloe was able to stabilize emotionally and begin to learn how to live independently. However, after a paranoid episode and a relapse into self harm, she returned to treatment for suicidal urges once again. Treatment was successful, and today, Chloe does a lot of music stuff both solo and with Trap Girl. Interests and Accomplishments Chloe has been a talented musician for her whole life. She began playing piano and taking lessons at age 4, and now plays guitar, bass, and drums, and sings as well. She is very passionate about her songwriting, which she has hope to one day make a career out of. Before she began to discover her gender identity, she earned the award of eagle scout. She later began to place no value in the award after seeing how big of a problem gender discrimination is in the United States scouting program. Chloe also has a talent with video production. During high school, she earned numerous awards in local film festivals, and has done freelance work for many years. She considers this to be her "day job," despite how inconsistent the work is. Joining Natter Once Chloe was declared a goddesshttps://shitpostgenerator.tumblr.com/post/142653011613/shitpostgenerator-is-trans and inducted into the Shitpost Hall of Fame, she decided to spread her wisdom to the lesser known areas of the internet. After stumbling upon Natter, she began to settle down and became part of the community. She quickly transitioned from shitposting to becoming everyone's friend and giving emotional support and validation to anyone in need. After natter elections, Tracer changed her name to "대통령 Tracer"after being elected president. Shortly after being elected president of natter, her legs were stolen by Amanda. Tracer has no legs now. Amanda was sent to Natter jail but got released after returning Tracer's legs. Tracer is currently married to Kawaii Grandpa, Alien Friend, Keki, and Andy Tracer typed TTS messages into the natter discord and killed Rue Rue. other stuff FOLLOW MY SOUNDCLOUDTracer's Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/alexlmusic AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm Alex-defector on tumblr GayBirbMom on Twitter References Gallery Tracer's pet bird.jpeg Tracer at a punk show.jpeg D20583f8f0d0a734e34e77c5900ae2a1.jpg IMG 20170415 173805.jpg Category:Natters